The Peacekeeper, Part One
}} (DC 2nd series) | number = 49 | miniseries = The Peacekeeper | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Rod Whigham | inker = Romeo Tanghal | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Alan Gold | omnibus = Revisitations, Best of Gary Seven | published = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics in the USA and Carlsen Comics in Germany | date = 2290 | stardate = 8637.7 - 8639.2 }} The Peacekeeper, Part One was the 49th issue of DC Comics' second series of Star Trek: The Original Series comics. It featured the beginning of The Peacekeeper story arc, a two-part story published in . The saga was written by Howard Weinstein, penciled by Rod Whigham, and dealt with the testing phase of the Peacekeeper project, a protomatter-based weapon of mass destruction. Summary The Thevosians are experimenting with a weapon of unbelievable destructive power based on protomatter, the substance which caused the death of Captain Kirk's son David. And Kirk of all people gets the assignment to monitor the field test. His worst fears become true, when the testbed disappears in an explosion with Scotty and Chekov... To be continued… Log Entries ;Captain's log, stardate 8637.7:: Despite the wounding of Lieutenant Keefer and killing of two other security guards by unknown intruders, Admiral Cartwright has accepted Commodore Hirosaki's recommendation that the field test should proceed — over my strongest objections... A full diagnostic on the protomatter system has revealed no anomalies or damage... ...But, to minimize risk, the only crew aboard the ''Pacific will be Commanders Chekov and Scott, and four Thevosian scientists.'' References Characters :Azark • Pavel Chekov • Lance Cartwright • Gracie Hirosaki • Isis • Keefer • James T. Kirk • Koob • Leonard McCoy • Opai • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Shopay • Spock • Torali David Marcus • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : • • travel pod Klingon birds of prey Locations :Starbase 79 • Thevos (Thevosian Science Station) Races and cultures :Efrosian • Human • Klingon • Thevosian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :battery • Colt .45 • communicator • deflector • disruptor • energizer • flashlight • impulse • phaser • photon torpedo • protomatter • sensor • servo • shield • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • virtual reality • warp drive • warp engine • weapon Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • commander • commodore • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • lieutenant • rank • scientist • security guard Other references :alcohol • assignment patch • asteroid • auxiliary control • bridge • captain's log • cat • conference room • day • decade • deck • derelict • doomsday weapon • engineering • Gaelic • spirit • history • hull • Kobayashi Maru scenario • laboratory • lifeform • moon • NCC-1830 • peace • Project Genesis • Peacekeeper project • radiation • red alert • Scotch • security • space • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • tritanium • universe • year Appendices Background * The German title is "Auftrag: Zukunft", which means "Assignment: Future". * McCoy spoke the line, "Ours not to question why," paraphrasing of the 1854 poem "The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Tennyson. (The Charge of the Light Brigade poem at the Poetry Foundation website) * Nyota Uhura was addressed by Kirk on the bridge, but was neither seen nor acknowledged. Quotes "It may be completely new, Jim... but you aren't perfect" --Leonard McCoy to James T. Kirk (translated from the German version) Related Stories : Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan • Star Trek III: The Search for Spock • "Friday's Child" • "The Apple" • " " • The Mirror Universe Saga Timeline Images dC2 49.jpg|Cover image. enterprise-A Thevos.png|Aboard the space station. External links * * Review of The Peacekeeper, Part One at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. Category:TOS comics Category:TOS comic story arcs